


Cowboys Vs. Indians in South Park

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Cowboys vs. Indians, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Destroyer AU, Smut, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Stan has captured three of the cowboys, he plans to make them join his side and uses his "new card" to help.





	1. Intro

“Your allies have left you, palefaces!” Kyle's head snapped up to the source of the voice. He was sitting with a few of his men in the center of a wooden cage with his hands tied behind his back. Stan of Many Moons stood outside. Kyle grit his teeth. “Your victory over my people those many moons ago made you palefaces cocky. Without the aid of your new child, you have become weak!” 

He heard Heidi move to his left and turned to see other Indians reaching into the cage to hold her against it's back. She wasn't as bloody as Tweek. And their captors were sure they aren't grabbing anything inappropriate on her, it was just restraint. Tweek wasn't so lucky. He was restrained with long ropes and he too had a cloth over his mouth like Kyle. The Indians weren't as gentle with him as they were with the female. His clothes were ripped, he had cuts on his arms, stomach, and neck, and he was blindfolded. Tweek had ropes around his thighs, his chest and arms, then his calves too. He was trussed up like the Indians were gonna tie to the train tracks.

Kyle's eyes blazed with anger as he watched the Indian approach him. Stan of Many Moons entered the cage and grabbed Kyle by the shirt. Kyle struggled but a growl brought his attention to Stan’s hound. The beast looked at him with ferocious eyes and Kyle allowed the Indian to drag him from Tweek and Heidi. 

He was pulled through the village (Stan’s backyard) to a large tipi farther away from the others. He had a hard time staying on his feet considering how sore his whole body was. The Indians weren't gentle with him at all and he had taken quite a few bruises in battle. 

They arrived at their destination and Stan pulled the flap back. “Keep an eye on the other prisoners!” Many Moons called over his shoulder. He pushed Kyle into the pile of pillows piled on the ground. “I'm going to remove the cloth from your mouth. Don't struggle.” 

Kyle glared as Many Moons knelt in front of him. As soon as he felt the cloth was completely untied Kyle attempted to headbutt Many Moons. Stan flopped back just in time to avoid it and Kyle attempted to make a run for it. 

He made it to the flap when he ran face first into Butters causing him to flop back onto his butt. “Whoa there! Hey, Kyle!” He greeted as Kyle tried to stand again. Stan was faster and grabbed him up by the arm throwing him back into the pile of blankets and pillows on the ground. 

“Oof! You filthy Indians won't win this time!” Kyle yelled but he was silenced when Stan placed a hand on his mouth. 

“What is it, Deckhand?” Stan asked impatiently. 

“Oh, well, I found the ones who captured the prisoners and Middle Finger of Stone is here,” Butters answered. “Should I do anything else for ya?” 

“No thanks. I can take it from here.” Stan allowed Butters to leave and turned back to Kyle. “We had a deal. I do not what to put the cloth back Gunslinger. Stay quiet and stay with me. My people are not so fond of you as I am.”

Kyle would normally fight tooth and nail against this captivity but this was Stan. His super best friend since forever. “Fine.” He grit. Stan pulled him back to his feet and steadied him when he wobbled. 

“I have arrived!” Called a nasal voice through the flap. 

“Enter Stone Finger.” Stan called. 

“Who the hell said Craig was an Indian?!” Kyle asked. Craig was bare-chested, his blue chullo hat replaced by the one from their Peruvian Flute Band days. He wore a pair of deerskin pants and moccasins. Blue and yellow stripes of paint covered his arms and face. 

“That is Middle Finger of Stone to you Gunslinger! And Stan found my card so I had to join his deck. Why am I here anyway?” He asked. 

“Our people captured someone who may interest you Middle Finger. I invited you to see if you could persuade the Outlaw to our side.” Stan answered. Craig turned to leave but was stopped by Stan. “Before you go!” He called, “Those in charge of his capture were none too gentle. They are outside awaiting punishment. Bring the Outlaw here and we can talk over their sentence together.”

Craig left and Stan went to the door again. He brought in the ones who had taken Tweek, Kyle, and Heidi from Cartman’s base. “Sit. Wait for Middle Finger of Stone to return.” he told them. He sat with Kyle at his side across from them. When Craig returned with Tweek he was carrying him bridal style. He carefully set him down beside Kyle and turned to look at the men across from them. Stan stood as well. 

“Which one of you was in charge of Outlaw Tweek?” Craig asked in his usual voice. One of the underclassmen from their school stepped forward. “Are you the one who cut his neck?” Craig asked. The boy nodded. Craig stepped up to the boy as Stan and the injured cowboys watched. “And tell me, what would have happened if you had hit something major? How was that necessary?” Craig grabbed the boy by his bare arms and lifted him. He shook him violently “What if you had ACTUALLY killed him? This is a fucking game! Don't ruin it!” He dropped him into a heap. “Now go get the medicine kit!”

Craig moved back to Tweek’s side as the terrified young Indian ran to the medical tent. Stan sighed and Craig sat down beside his boyfriend. “Middle Finger of Stone is right! We told you to capture the cowboys, not beat them to the point walking is painful. And don't make excuses, the woman is mostly unharmed so why are these two so hurt?” the young boy who had bolted from the tipi returned with a large first aid kit. Stan took the kit and handed it to Craig. 

“Now then, what should we do to punish them?” Stan asked. He turned to the Cowboys. “Take the cloth off his mouth Middle Finger. I’d like their opinions.” Craig removed the cloth and examined Tweek’s face. “Now then cowboys, how should we punish these delinquents since they wronged you?” 

The Indians grumbled. “Tell their parents,” Kyle spoke. It was his best plan. If their parents found out they were fighting, then they’d be grounded; that would further weaken Many Moon’s forces. 

“What? But if you tell our parents we can't play anymore!” 

“Yeah. Many Moons isn't stupid enough to do that!”

“It is either we tell your parents, or I leave you all here with Middle Finger. Would any of you like to try your luck?” Stan said. Craig looked to Tweek. 

“What is your opinion Outlaw?” Craig asked his boyfriend as he applied another bandage to one of Tweek’s injuries. 

“Ngh- I agree with Kyle.” He said. 

“Then it is decided! I’ll send the Deckhand to tell your parents. Go back to your tipis and gather your toys.” Many Moons declared. “Middle Finger of Stone, you take the outlaw to your tipi to allow him to heal. The gunslinger will be staying with me.”

“What about the girl?” Craig asked. 

“We will leave her in the cage until the sheriff comes for her. She will be our bargaining chip.” Many Moons informed him. They both stepped out of the tent. “Remember, persuade him to our side Middle Finger.” Stan whispered. Craig nodded and took Tweek to his tent. Stan waved the Deckhand over. “Butters, go to the houses of the ones who captured the cowboys, tell on them for fighting. Before that though, Tell my people that it is getting late. Send them home before our parents come.” Butters nodded and went off.


	2. Style

Stan went back inside to find Kyle struggling against his bonds. Stan turned and buttoned the flap closed behind him. “Let me go Stan of Many Moons.” Kyle yelled.

“Not yet Gunslinger.” Many Moons sat down and pulled Kyle with him. “I am here to persuade you to the winning side. I will agree to untie you for your word that you will not run or fight.”

“Like I would agree to that!” Kyle yelled. He struggled harder but Stan sighed.

“It saddens me to see you this way, Kyle. We used to be friends. You even taught me the language of your people as I taught you mine.” He whispered. Kyle froze. “It has been a long time, but I know you have not forgotten.”

Kyle grit his teeth. “No. I haven’t.” He sighed and stopped struggling.

Stan stood and grabbed the med kit Craig had left. He flicked on a couple of lanterns from the dollar store, considering it was getting dark and they would probably be there into the night. He brought the kit to Kyle and opened it. “Do you give your word you won't fight or run?” He asked once again. Kyle sighed and nodded. “I am going to heal you, Gunslinger. It will be easier if you remove your clothes so I can see your wounds.” 

“Sta-”

“It’s not like we haven't seen each other in the showers at school before, dude. Besides you’re actually hurt.” Stan said breaking character for a minute. Kyle nodded and Stan untied his hands so he could undress. Then he went and grabbed some cookies and cheese poofs from his stash. “Here, paleface. Eat while I heal you.” Kyle had stripped to his boxers.

“Thanks, dude.” Kyle sat back on the pile pillows on the ground, snacking on cookies as Stan rubbed muscle relaxing liniments on his sore legs and then carefully wrapped them in gauze bandages. “That feels much better.” Kyle sighed after Stan finished the first one. 

“Good. Now let me see the other one.” Stan carefully rubbed the liniment into Kyle’s skin. He started at his feet and worked higher, rubbing small relaxing circles into the skin. He traveled up his soft calf, the back of his knee, and when he made to the thigh Kyle squirmed.

“That’s high enough!” Kyle stopped his hand. 

“It’s okay. We’re best friends after all.” Stan moved Kyle’s hand away and made eye contact as he continued upward. “Shhh. Just let me take of you.” 

“Stan…” Kyle whimpered.

“Kenny told me, dude. He said you love me like that.” Kyle turned red and began struggling again. “It’s okay.” Stan pressed him back and rubbed his fingers over the inside of Kyle’s thigh. “Join my side and I can take care of you everyday Kyle.” Stan whispered. He leaned down and began planting soft kisses to Kyle’s other thigh as he continued to rub his leg.

Kyle turned his face away. “I don't know what you’re talking about.” He whispered. Stan grabbed his face and turned it back to him. Kyle had no time to prepare as Stan pressed their lips together. He didn't even fight back. He kissed back and felt himself getting light headed.

Stan pulled back after a short while. “You kissed back. So it’s true.” Stan whispered. Kyle shook and prepared to bolt. “Good. I was hoping Wendy and I hadn’t broken up for nothing.”

“Dude what?!” Kyle asked. “You dumped Wendy?”

“She’s always dumping for other guys. Besides, things haven't felt like love with her since elementary school. But with you… things have always been different with you Kyle.” Stan said softly. He grabbed another roll of gauze and wrapped the leg he just rubbed. “Kenny said you joined Cartman just to get my attention. Well, now you have it. What are you going to do?”

Kyle tried to pull Stan in for another kiss but his arms hurt, and now that had a minute to rest them he realized just how sore they were. “Kiss me again dude.” He pouted. “And maybe rub some of that stuff on my arms…” he added under his breath.

Stan smiled softly and put more muscle relaxer on his hands. He leaned in and kissed Kyle as he slowly rubbed his hands down his arms. He started at the shoulder as their lips touched and as Kyle deepened the kiss, adding tongue and tilting his head Stan dragged his hands down. His fingers massaged the medicine into his biceps, then into his elbow and forearm. Kyle hummed into Stan’s mouth in bliss.

Stan pulled back again. “Now then, shall I help relax the rest of you? My people have many techniques to help heal the body.” Kyle nodded and Stan rolled him onto his stomach. “Just sit still.” He said softly.

He sat just below Kyle’s butt and began working his hands into Kyle’s back. He examined a cut above Kyle’s hip. “Does it hurt?” He asked. He reached for the first aid kit again.

“Only a little.” Kyle responded into the pillows. Stan bandaged the wound and continued his massage. “This is amazing Stan.”

Stan leaned down to Kyle’s ear. “It can get better if you’ll let me.” He whispered. Kyle shuddered under his hands. He kissed Kyle’s ear loving the way Kyle began squirming under him. He let his tongue slip out and licked his ear making Kyle moan out. “Is that a yes?” Stan asked.

“Stan.” He sighed. Stan pulled off of Kyle to remove all of his Native American accessories except for his pants. “What did you have in mind?” Kyle asked breathily. He rolled over and Stan straddled him.

“I’ll show you.” Stan whispered. He placed a hand on Kyle’s chest and kissed him passionately. His hand stroked over smooth skin until reaching Kyle’s nipple. He carefully brushed a thumb over it before pinching it between his fingers. 

Kyle pulled back and moaned loud. “Stan!” Saliva still connected them and Stan smirked. He reached his other hand to Kyle’s hip and lowered his head to Kyle’s neck. He lightly kissed the skin there before trailing his hot lips down to Kyle’s collarbone. Stan moved off of Kyle and pressed his knee between Kyle’s legs.

Kyle was a squirming mess in his arms. And Stan could feel Kyle’s erection pressed to his knee. Stan trailed more kissed down to Kyle’s nipple and twirled his tongue around it. Kyle began moving his hips with Stan’s knee so Stan pulled back. “Let me show you something else.” Stan said. He pulled Kyle’s boxers down to expose his throbbing length. 

“Stan, what are you-oooooooh.” Kyle broke off into a moan as Stan engulfed him in his mouth. Another moan broke through the air. 

Stan popped off Kyle’s tip. “Looks like Craig is persuading Tweek too.” He smirked. 

“Stan, please.” Kyle whimpered. 

“You know, I’ve always had a rivalry with Craig… Let’s see if I can make louder than Tweek.” Stan whispered. He didn't Kyle time to respond before he was sucking him again. His laved over Kyle’s head and he hollowed his cheeks. Kyle moaned out again and threaded his fingers into Stan’s hair. 

Stan opened his mouth a little wider and added three fingers to his mouth as he sucked on Kyle, who was trying everything in his power not to come as Stan messily sucked his dick. Another moan from outside, this time much louder, came through the thin walls of the tipi. Stan’s other hand found Kyle’s nipple again and he began gently pinching it as he took as much of Kyle’s cock as he could. Kyle bucked into his mouth, but Stan didn't have a gag reflex so he wasn't worried about it. He opened his mouth, and with the dick still, inside he extended his tongue out and let it drag once over Kyle’s balls. 

Kyle threw his head back and groaned. Stan removed his mouth from Kyle’s erection and looked at him with lustfully hazed eyes. “Louder. We don't want to lose dude.” He placed his slick fingers at Kyle’s entrance. He pressed his pointer finger in and immediately hooked it, looking for Kyle’s spot he retook his place sucking and licking. His own dick begged for attention but right now, was for Kyle and winning. Stan ignored his throbbing problem and added another finger to Kyle.

He scissored them and pressed upwards, immediately finding Kyle’s spot. Kyle screamed and began blabbering incoherently. There was another scream so Stan popped off Kyle. “Are you ready for something bigger?” Stan asked as continued to tease Kyle insides. 

“PLEASE!” Kyle yelled. He began begging over and over again he would whisper, please. Stan reached under the pillow Kyle rested on and pulled out the lube. He pulled off his pants and spread the lube in himself. “Please, Stan I’m so close.” Kyle whispered. 

“It’s okay. Are you ready?” Stan whispered. Another moan came from their opponents. Stan thrust in the head. Kyle whimpered. 

“Easy.~” Kyle yelped. He wasn’t used to this and had tears in his eyes. Stan began stroking him as he tried to easy in. “Stan.” Kyle sighed. “I’m not…I’m not gonna last long.” 

More moans could be heard from the other tipi but Stan no longer cared. Right now he was focused on Kyle. “Me either.” Stan thrust forward all the way and buried himself to the hilt. He kept stroking Kyle to keep him relaxed and try to get his mind off the possible pain from insertion. 

“I love you,” Kyle whispered as he reached out for Stan. Stan leaned down and held him.

“I love you too. Ready for me to move?” He asked. Kyle nodded as the tears bled from his eyes down his temples. Stan thrust slow but deep as he hit Kyle’s prostate with every thrust. Kyle moaned out and clung to Stan. His arms held Stan to him and they made out. Stan felt himself getting close and he decided to let himself lose more control. He stroked Kyle’s hard on as he thrust faster and more wildly into him. 

“Stan I’m gonna-!” Kyle called out. “STAN!!!” released all over their stomachs and clenched around Stan. Stan grit his teeth and with a grunt, he came in Kyle. 

He pulled out and used one of the numerous blankets to clean them up. He laid down next to Kyle and covered them both with a blanket. “Hey, Stan?” Kyle cuddled into Stan’s side.

“Yeah?” Stan asked as he got comfy.

“Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Kyle asked. Stan looked at him.

“Dude, you better be!” Stan said. “Does this mean you’re gonna join my side? Since I am chief you can be chieftess.” He joked. 

“Dude!” Kyle smacked his arm. 

“I'm joking! We can call you-”

“Call me Jew Spirit Kyle.” Kyle pouted as he interrupted Stan’s jokes. “And as for being your chieftess… Well, maybe if we can call something less feminine, I’ll agree.”

Stan stared at him wide-eyed for a minute. “S-sure dude. I’ll be Chief, you can be Chieftan. Hows that?” 

“Sounds great honey.” Kyle smiled as Stan’s face turned bright red. 

“Let’s just go to sleep. Text your mom real quick.” Stan said. He pulled another blanket over the two of them in case it got cold and cuddled close to Kyle.

“What’s my costume gonna be?” Kyle asked. 

“I’ll help you decide tomorrow,” Stan whispered. “Good night, Kyle.” 

“Good night, Stan,” Kyle whispered.


	3. Creek

Craig lifted Tweek bridal style again and carried him to the tipi Stan assigned him when he became a member of his deck. On the way he stopped by the medical tent and had them set a few bottles he pointed out on Tweek’s stomach. Inside his tipi, he had a bunch of blankets and rugs laid out on the ground, and there were pillows against the sides. 

“I'm going to button the tent closed don't try anything Outlaw,” Craig said. He walked over to the tent flap and buttoned it closed. He walked over and flicked on the dollar store lamp, and sent a text to his parents that he would be staying with Stan and Tweek. He moved to Tweek and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He sent a quick text to his parents as well and set both phones down across the tipi.He set down next to Tweek and finished bandaging the wounds he missed in Stan's tipi.

“So how are you going to persuade me Indian?” Tweek sneered. “Are you going to try that friend shit where we go on a nature walk? That lame shit doesn’t work on me!” Tweek twisted around trying to undo his bonds. 

“Nope, I’m gonna remind you why I’m your boyfriend,” Craig said. "With this." Craig grabbed his crotch to emphasize his plan. Tweek froze.

“Dude, we are in Stan’s backyard and he’s like right there with Kyle what if they hear us?” Tweek began really struggling against his bonds. 

“Don't care. I was told to persuade you to our side and I will.” Craig rolled Tweek onto his front. 

“Craig wait we don't have any lube! And I'm still all tied up!” Craig left Tweek’s side to pull over some pillows. He tucked one under Tweek’s hips and the other under his chest. “Craig wait-!” There was a metallic click and Tweek looked over his shoulder to see Craig holding a large penknife. “Craig!” 

Craig ignored Tweek and knelt to cut the ropes around his thighs. Once he was done Tweek calmed down some. “Now then.” He held up two bottles he had got from the medicine tipi. He set them next to Tweek and stood back to slide his pants off. He let them pool on the ground and reached under Tweek to pull his pants off as well. “Do I need to prepare you Tweek?” Craig asked as he rubbed a finger over Tweek’s hole. “Or are you still stretched from the other night? You remember our safe word right?”

“I remember.” Tweek whimpered. “Just do it already!” Tweek wiggled his butt. “And take these ropes off!” 

“Nope. You’re being persuaded.” Craig poured some purple colored lube onto the top of Tweek’s crack and let it run down. He used the finger from his other hand to rub his hole and press a finger in. Tweek whimpered. A moan cut through the air and Craig rolled his eyes. No common courtesy “Hey Tweekers, wanna see if you’re louder than Broflovski?” 

“What?” Tweek asked. Craig smirked and shoved two more fingers in at once. Tweek moaned and began rocking his hip to meet them. Craig teased the area he knew was just below Tweek’s prostate. 

_Stan thinks he’s some sex god because he can make Kyle moan, but I know Tweek’s body and I know how to make him scream._ Craig thought to himself. Tweek was panting hard and he was struggling with his inability to touch Craig back. “Come on honey. You don't need to hold it in.” Craig began stroking himself as he finger Tweek. Another moan cut through their fun and Craig decided to hit Tweek’s prostate dead on. 

Tweek let out a moan loud enough to wake the neighbors and Craig chuckled. “Ready for more Tweekers? I got something special from Kenny. Just for you.” Craig grabbed the other bottle of lube and smeared a bunch on his erection before pressing his tip Tweek’s entrance. They both heard Kyle begging and Craig decided that was enough foreplay.

He thrust in completely and immediately began fucking into him at a wild pace. “Craig! It” Tweek panted. “It feels weird!.... It tingles!” He moaned and tried to spread his legs more for Craig. 

“Special lube babe.” Craig reached around and fisted Tweek’s cock with the hand he used to apply the lube and pumped in time with his thrusts. “Scream for me Tweekers.” 

“Craig!” Tweek screamed. He couldn't hold his moans in anymore and let himself moan freely. Tweek was a mess as Craig destroyed him with every thrust. 

“Does it tingle on your cock too? It should, that hand is covered in lube.” Craig teased. Tweek tried to nod. Craig picked up the pace and was grunting with almost every thrust. He finally pulled on the ropes around Tweek’s torso to pull him up. He held Tweek against his chest and nibbled his ear. He turned Tweek’s head to his own and the kissed. Tweek moaned into Craig’s mouth as he came in Craig’s fist. 

Craig pulled back and stopped stroking Tweek. He grunted, burying his face in Tweek’s neck and biting down as he came inside him. “I love you. I’ll switch sides.” Tweek’s voice was hoarse as he spoke. 

“Love you too babe.” Craig kissed his cheek and pulled out. He untied his lover and stripped him down. “Let’s sleep here. I texted my parents so they probably told yours already.”

“Okay.” Tweek snuggled into Craig’s chest. “What is gonna be my Indian name?” He asked.

“Whatever you want it to be. I’m a shaman type, using my middle finger as my magic. You could be an archer, or a warrior, whatever you want, babe.” Craig replied. “We can print off your new card tomorrow, worry about it then. Relax for now.” 

Tweek nodded and they went to sleep there in Craig’s tipi with the light on.


End file.
